


They Know (He Know's)

by AliNear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: It was a nice day, the apocalypse didn't happen, and then one tiny bit of information is found out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Vanya was stopped and their going on the merry way trying to be better siblings.

It was a Sunday, the sun was out, the apocalypse didn’t happen, and it was the designated date that Klaus flipped off his siblings to go hang with the 173rd. After the ninth week he was pretty sure it was considered a tradition- not a schedule cause tradition sounded better, more dramatic.

With his head on Dave’s lap, fist tense and glowing, as the men milled about chattering and just existing out of war time. Klaus was glowing with happiness; out of all his siblings he was the only one with a stable relation – though Dave was dead…- and friends outside of his siblings- though again all of them were dead.

Klaus wasn’t really paying attention, must to focused on the feeling of Dave’s fingers through his hair, the troops chatter in his ears, and the pleasant thought of him being slightly more stable than his siblings.

So, it was somewhat of a shock when he bolted upright, and his peaceful expression turned into shock. It had been an off-hand comment that made Klaus’ blood freeze. 

Having grown up seeing the dead it made sense he knew a few things about them. The big thing being, if they were killed (accidentally or not) they always knew who killed them. So, when Chaz made an absentminded comment about some white chick in a suit being the one to kill him and not the Vietcong, Klaus froze.

A suit and briefcase.

When the other twenty men nodded along, saying stuff about suitcases and suits, his blood ran cold. He was the last member of the 173rd, he knew that. He left right after the news of Alex’s death reached him. The entire 173rd Airborne died in the Vietnam jungle fighting the Vietcong. These were facts he clung to. Except…

A suit and briefcase.

“Mine was a middle-aged guy, brown hair.” Alex muttered.

“Think I had that guy too.” Johnny told them, patting Alex’s back comfortingly.

“The suitcase reminded me of Spooks.” Chaz said after a moment, pointing to Klaus’ tense form, “The one you’d bring along to each camp.”

Klaus is up and running before he finished his sentence. The light of his clenched fist pulse and with each flash more dead join the growing crowd. He sprinted down the side walk, leaving the park behind, as his feet hit the concrete with loud slaps and his breathe heaved from his chest.

“FIVE!” he shrieked as he threw open the front door, “FIVE!”

Five popped into the foyer in a flash of blue that matched the steadily glowing light of Klaus’s hands. His tired eyes widening when he saw Klaus’ form, as he dropped the book he had brought with him.

“The Fuck?” He muttered, stepping back.

“What’s all the yelling-“ Diego grumbled stepping out of the living room only to stop in his tracks, his gaze darting from Klaus and the dead to Five’s bewildered stare. 

Vanya, Allison, and Mom following him out of the living room a moment later. The heavy footfalls from the stairs pause, Luther stood still eyeing his glowing brother that was steadily rising a few inches off the floor. Ben’s form pulsed blue from his place beside Diego, just as opened mouth shocked as the others, having stayed behind to spend time with his other siblings.

The dead was silent, folding over and around Klaus like a shroud, rising and caving over him like a tide. The 173rd stood in the front, looks of worry and confusion as they watched their own shake violently in rage. Klaus was breathing heavily, sweat beginning to fall down his face, and though his veins felt terribly cold his skin burned like he tried to run a marathon- like the marches through the marshes of Vietnam.

“FIVE!” He roared, the light flaring brighter, filling the room and consuming it in one swallow.

“Klaus, I think you need to calm down.” Diego stepped forward, holding his hands out as placating as he could, as he side stepped to try and put himself in front of his siblings.

“NO!” his voice cracked, “His stupid time police! They killed them.” He hissed.

Five’s eyes widened, “Killed who? Are they here?” not waiting for an answer Five panicked jumped, glancing down the street before jumping back into the foyer.

“They killed them.” He hissed again, floating closer to Five as he gestured to the 173rd. “Briefcases and suits.”

For a moment Five looked his age, lost and small as he looked at his brother’s friend. “Oh.” The friends, Five finally understood, that Klaus would have stayed in 1968 for. The friends Klaus got sober for.

“Oh.”

Klaus sucked in a gulp of air, “ _Oh?”_ he sneered.

“They are going to die, Five. And you are going to help. They will burn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction and Original Story Commissions   
>  I’m trying something new with this, I’m open for commission for fanfiction and original stories. For the original stories I need both details of OC and the world/plot you want or I can write about world/plot/prompt with my own OC. For the fanfiction I will list the series I’m mostly familiar with but am willing to work on others I’m not, those would just take more time because I will have to do research. I say this because I am a fanfiction writer and pride myself on making my characters as close to cannon as possible.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr or my AO3 Account.   
> My AO3 to message or check out my writing style is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/works
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://aliclarissa-near.tumblr.com/post/184587797051/fanfiction-and-original-story-commissions

The thing is, after Five figure out how to get them there it wasn’t much of a fight. Hell, most of them just stood back as Klaus marched in. Ben stood back as Klaus marched in. _Ben._

It was the first time any of them were truly afraid of Four and the power he had started to let grow. Because while Klaus marched in as the only Hargreeves he didn’t march in alone. After the 173rd a little old Russian lady appeared, then a man with his guts spilling from his stomach and tire tracks on his face, and it didn’t stop.

A good dozen appeared and snarled angrily at Five- faces and name he remembered from years of work with the mantra that _he had to do; it was the only way he’d get home_ on repeat in his head. Unlike most of the others, his all only had one injury either to the head or heart, clean and merciful he had thought.

But Klaus pulled them away and they marched forwards like the soldiers they weren’t. The Handler- the desk workers- everyone was taken by surprise and could do nothing to fight back. After all you can’t kill what is already dead.

Klaus marched through the building blindly, uncaring as victims took their revenge and things caught fire, he marched with Dave at his right shoulder and Sargent on his left. He walked until he found her, the blond woman that Five had told him about. She stood confidently holding a gun and annoyed smirk playing on lips painted to red.

“Someone looked like a 1950s whore.” Klaus greeted cheerfully, tilting his head just enough that the first bullet sailed by.

Her mouth opened to taunt them, say something snide, or something but Klaus and his soldiers moved faster. His long legs letting him clear the room in two steps as he looked down at her. As Sarge moved forward to take the gun away with ease, holding it in-front of him like it was dirty.

“I’m almost disappointed, but I suppose anyone can hold a gun.” He said softly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

“Dear Miss Handler, you touched something you really shouldn’t have.”

For a moment he felt it, the veil between life and death that consumed this place out of time, a cold thing that sung hypnotically in a mockingly sweet voice. It pulsed in time with his command for the dead to take their revenge, flaring lovingly around him like a blanket or his favorite skirt.

His hand trailed down to hover before her chest for a second before he pushed. It happened in a second, but it felt like a lifetime to Klaus. The blood leaving her pale and her lips turning off color with the lipstick, her eyes turning misty and she fell, brokenly and with ease as if her legs failed her.

For a moment her spirit flickered into being behind her body, and Klaus smiled raising his left hand to show her **Goodbye**.

“Hey Dave,” he said to his lover lightly, his eyes still facing the wall where she had disappeared.

He could fill the bubbling of his stomach, a hallowing feeling that needed to be filled. After a second his hand started to shake, and he could feel in his head exactly how many spirits filled the halls.

“Yes, Doll.” He said softly, inching forward to curl an arm around his back.

“I think you should get one of my brothers now.”

He dropped just as quickly as the woman did, crumpling to the floor without a sound.

“KLAUS?!” Dave’s voice echoed, ringing in his ears.

“Mmm’tired babe.”

The world turned dark.


End file.
